Rules In Combat: The Way of the Samurai
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: First couple of chapters take place before the series. From the POV of my OC, Kira, as she learns to become a samurai under the teachings of Kambei.


Finally...my newest creation in, like, FOREVER! XD Anyway, I was really hooked on Samurai 7 just a few days ago, so I decided to write this... So, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything except for my OC. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Teacher**

There are four rules for a samurai when in combat:

1. Never attack your enemy head on. Keep them guessing about what your next move is.

2. You always have an advantage in the air. Use it as efficiently as possible.

3. Deception is a samurai's best friend.

And 4. Never let your guard down…not even for a second.

So what does all of this have to do with me? Well, let's just say that I had to learn all of these rules the hard way when I was training to be a samurai. Kambei told me these rules himself when I was trained by him. You could say that he was tough, but he really gave me helpful hints even though he didn't exactly say it out loud.

I remember when I decided that I wanted to be a samurai. I was born into a family of ninjas, and let's just say that ninjas aren't exactly friendly towards samurai…except for my own father, that is.

In my eyes, ninjas and samurai aren't that different. They both use certain skills for combat and they use weapons. Both have stamina and are very agile. Not only that, but both have intelligence that surpass a mere human's. I guess you can say that one reason that ninja and samurai are enemies are because one sees the other as competition…at least, the ninjas do.

That was when I wanted to be a samurai. I wanted to show that we are not that different from each other after all. I wanted to show that ninjas know nothing about them…I wanted to prove that samurai were, indeed, on our side.

I was young when I left my village. I was only fifteen when I told my father that I wished to be a samurai and not a ninja like everyone said I would be. He thought that I was joking and offered to hire a fat, lazy, so-called samurai to be my teacher, but I proved to him that I was highly serious when I stormed out of the house with my shoulder bag just as the moon was rising. I didn't even care if he was going to ground me or that the other villagers were yelling in my ear to turn back. I just kept on walking…and I knew that, somehow, I was going to come back even stronger than before.

I remember that I walked for days. I can't distinctly remember what had happened, but I did have a hard time finding food and a place to rest. I just figured if a samurai could do it, so could I. I walked and walked without stopping. Eventually, my efforts were rewarded when I came upon a big city. At first, I was afraid, but then I remembered that I had come so far in so many days that it would be a huge disappointment if I were to turn back at the point. I just kept on walking as I braced myself for all the horrors that I was about to face as I entered the mechanical city.

The capital was hustling and bustling with many people. The streets were filled with samurai and farmers alike, and it immediately sparked my interest. I was taking in the scenery when I suddenly heard a large crowd gathered around a small shop. Apparently, there was a robbery gone wrong and the thief threatened to kill the children if he didn't comply to their demands. By instinct, I rushed in the see what was going on.

"Stay back!" the thief cried, holding a young child by the neck. "Come any closer and I'll kill them all, one by one!"

The parents seemed dismayed for they all cried out for somebody to do something. Of course, I was taught to never turn my back on those in need of help, so I came up with an efficient strategy and just casually walked myself into the fray.

"You there!" I called out to the thief. "Set the children free and I promise that I won't have your head."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the man screamed. "You're not a samurai. You're just a girl!"

I smirked at that last remark. "I'm not just any girl."

Without hesitation, I drew out my sword and cut off his arm in a swift motion, setting the child that he was holding free. I assumed my stance and warned him one last time, but he struck a match and threatened to set the shop on fire. It was then that I hesitated. _I should've thought of a better plan…_

Just then, I heard someone else draw a sword and there was a loud swoop before I saw the tip of the match light out and fall to the ground. The thief was scared out of his wits, for this was the work of a more skilled samurai, and cowered off into the darkness. The children were set free as they ran back crying to their parents.

All of this happened in a blur. I had to collect myself before deciding to sheath my sword.

But then, there was a voice…the deep voice of a much older man who was much wiser than my own father.

"You have the makings of a samurai, young one, but your skills need improvement."

I slowly turned to face a man who was indeed much older than I was. He was tall with a strong build, and he had tan skin with gray-brown hair, a beard, and soft light-brown eyes. In my eyes, he was indeed a skilled samurai…

And this man was the one who was to be my teacher.

* * *

Please R&R! I actaully plan on writing more in the story, so tell me what you think. ^^ Kambei rules!!!!


End file.
